Consumers are increasingly ordering items in an online environment, such as via a website or a mobile application. Instead of requesting that the ordered items be delivered to a physical location associated with a customer (e.g., a personal residence, a workplace, etc.), the customer may opt to pick up the ordered items from a physical location of a merchant (e.g., a grocery store). In order to facilitate a positive customer experience, the merchant may desire to minimize the amount of time that the customer waits once he/she arrives at the physical location of the merchant. Although the merchant may be aware of the time that the customer is greeted by an individual at the physical location of the merchant, it is difficult to determine when the customer actually arrived to pick up his/her items, and how long the customer was waiting before they were greeted. Extended wait times may cause customers to order and pick up the ordered items elsewhere.